Performing an operation test on products before the delivery of the products is indispensable for guaranteeing the product quality thereof. Generally and in many occasions, test engineers manually operate on a product, and the operation test is executed by verifying the operational result. Yet, much effort is involved in manually performing the operation test on a multifunctional product having a plenty of operation variations.
Thus, the operation test is often automatically executed using a test program so as to save the overall energy spent for the operation test. For instance, an automatic functional tool called “Quick Test Professional (QTP)” provided by Hewlett-Packard (HP) Company executes a test program prepared by a user, thereby automating the operation test.